<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolated Fun by BrideofKyloSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365425">Isolated Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo'>BrideofKyloSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Kissing, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Sex, Smutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, Ben and Aria are infected with a mysterious virus and must quarantine, separately.  However, that won’t stop them, or the Force, from finding a way to see each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolated Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Well, I hope you’re proud of yourself,” C-3PO declared as he stood in front of the glass.  “Running off like that, nearly getting yourself kidnapped by Hutts, nearly getting shot.  And worst of all, you possibly got infected with the eclipse virus.”</p>
<p>     “Alright, that’s enough, 3PO,” Leia said.  “I’m sure my idiot son feels bad enough as it is.”</p>
<p>     Ben just made a face from his place on the hospital bed.  As much as he wanted to reply he knew better; he knew his well-known Solo mouth would most likely get him in even more trouble with his mother then he already was.</p>
<p>     “So when’s Aria gonna come?” he asked.</p>
<p>     “Aria's not coming kiddo,” his father Han replied.</p>
<p>     “What are you talking about?” Ben asked.  “I thought she had to quarantine too.”</p>
<p>     “There’s a 50 percent either you may or may not have contracted the virus,” C-3PO stated.  “In order to make sure you neither of you pass it on to the other, you must quarantine separately.”</p>
<p>     Ben let out a frustrated huff and flopped back down on the hospital bed.  He had resigned himself to having to stay in a hospital room on Chandrila for the two-week isolation, but to have to do it without his bondmate Aria was definitely not what he had in mind.</p>
<p>     “Oh stop pouting,” his mother said.  “You’ll see her soon enough.”</p>
<p>     Ben just huffed and rolled away from his parents.  They both shook their heads in unison and left him alone, C-3PO following them.  They knew all too well how he got when he was having a tantrum so they knew it was best to leave him to himself for the time being.</p>
<p>     Once he was sure they were gone, Ben sat up on the bed.  He reached out with his mind and soon found Aria lying on her hospital bed, reading a book.  He smiled as he physically reached out and tickled the bottom of her foot, making her nearly drop the book.</p>
<p>     “BEN SOLO!” she exclaimed as she swatted him with her pillow.  “You stupid, smelly, nerf-herder!  You almost made me drop my book, you jerk!”</p>
<p>     “Well you should have held onto it better than, silly,” he replied as he climbed onto the hospital bed next to her.  He hugged her close, resting his cheek on the top of her blonde hair.</p>
<p>     Aria just rolled her eyes and snuggled up to Ben’s large chest.  She breathed in his musky scent, enjoying the moment with her bondmate.</p>
<p>     “So how long are you in for?” she asked him.</p>
<p>     “Two weeks,” he said.  “You?”</p>
<p>     “Same,” she replied.</p>
<p>     Ben just let out a tiny huff and pulled her closer.</p>
<p>     “It’ll go by fast,” she reassured him as she patted his chest.  “Besides, it’ll give us a chance to practice our Force-bond.”</p>
<p>     “Give us a chance to practice our Force-bond,” he repeated.</p>
<p>     Aria mischievously nodded with a grin.  “Yeah.  See what we really can do, you know?”</p>
<p>     Ben grinned; he knew exactly what she meant.  He raised his hand and closed the curtains with the Force.  He then leaned down and deeply kissed Aria on the lips, cradling her head in his large hands.   He moaned into them as he shifted his body so that he was laying over Aria’s petite frame.</p>
<p>     She giggled into his lush lips as she ran her hands up his stomach; his muscles tingled under his skin as her delicate fingers grazed his abs.</p>
<p>     Ben lowered his hand and slipped it up Aria’s top, his large hand kneading the tender flesh of her small breasts.  Her nipples rose to attention to his delicate touch.  She moaned as she pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor.</p>
<p>     He slowly pulled away and lifted Aria’s top up and over her head.  Ben leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth.  He began to suckle on it, his tongue swirling around the tiny nub.  His other hand, meanwhile, slipped into her panties; Aria moaned in bliss, interweaving her left fingers in Ben’s shoulder-length, raven hair as his fingers dipped into her core.  He slowly slid his large finger in and out of her sex.</p>
<p>     Aria gasped in pleasure as Ben’s finger rubbed the walls of her cervix.  She tightened her grip on his hair, keeping his head firmly on her breast.  She nibbled on her lower lip as she subconsciously spread her legs wider, allowing his digit to go deeper into her essence.</p>
<p>     Ben gently nipped at Aria’s tender nub, giving it a soft bite; he softly tugged at it with his teeth as he pulled back, removing his finger from her folds.  He leaned down and kissed a trail of kitten kisses down her the middle of her chest to the top of her pants.  He tugged them off her slender hips along with her panties.  He peppered the area with soft kisses, making her giggle in anticipation as he inched towards the downy patch of light pubic hair in between her legs.  He licked his lips and with one fell swoop, licked a line up her slit, flicking his tongue over the tiny bud at the top of her opening.</p>
<p>     “Oh,” she moaned, her hands threaded in his silky hair.  “Oh, shit, that’s it.  Right there, babe, right there.”</p>
<p>     Ben grinned to himself as he continued to devour her honeypot, delving into every nook and cranny he could.  He soon had her on the brink of orgasm, her folds drenched in her natural syrup.</p>
<p>     Ben slowly pulled away and pulled his pants down.  He gave his member a few quick pumps, making it fully erect in no time.  He laid next to Aria and lifted her right leg slightly, giving himself better access to her soaked pussy.  He placed the tip of his erection at her entrance and gently pushed himself inside her canal; he let out a content moan as he settled, as did she.  He slowly moved his hips back and forth, his slick organ sliding in and out of her with ease.</p>
<p>     “Oh, gods,” she moaned.  “Oh, yes, my love.”</p>
<p>     Ben leaned down and kissed her neck, his right hand reaching up to give her breast a gentle squeeze.  The pads of his thumbs grazed her already tender nipples, making them perk up even more.</p>
<p>     Aria moaned louder.  She reached up and cradled Ben’s face, her right fingertips caressing his cheek.  Her left hand rested over the one at her breast.  Her breathe began to quicken, the blissful sensation in her sex slowly growing.  She praised any god as the tip of Ben’s penis rubbed her inner walls.</p>
<p>     He soon lowered his hand and began to rub circles on her clit; the tiny bud quickly swelled up at his touch.</p>
<p>     “Oh stars,” she gasped.  “Oh yes!  Yes!”</p>
<p>     “You like that?” Ben purred into her neck.</p>
<p>     Aria just nodded; he kneaded her nub harder.</p>
<p>     “Oh fuck!  Oh, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I…”</p>
<p>     Suddenly, the loud mechanical scream of a very shocked med-droid broke the air.  They both jumped, their connection quickly breaking.  Ben promptly found himself back in her room, sans any clothes.  He covered himself with a sheet as one of the attendants ran up to the observation window followed by his parents.</p>
<p>     “What?” he innocently said.</p>
<p>     “Don’t you what me, hotshot,” his mother scolded him, her hands on her hips.  “I know darn well you’ve used the Force to sneak out of your room and see Aria.”</p>
<p>     “I have no idea what you’re talking about, mom,” Ben replied.  “I’ve been here the whole time.”</p>
<p>     Leia just scowled at her son.  She quickly turned on her heels and stormed off.  Han shot his son a pleading look and followed his wife, the orderly trailing behind.</p>
<p>     Ben breathed a sigh of relief and laid back onto his bed.  All of a sudden, Aria appeared wearing only her hospital-issued top.  She placed Ben’s clothes on the bed with an impish smile as he sat up.</p>
<p>     “You wanna finish up?” he asked her with a grin.</p>
<p>     She walked up to him and kissed his lips.  “Later, Starfighter,” she replied and gradually vanished.</p>
<p>     Ben groaned and plopped back down on his bed.  Two weeks was going to last way too long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>